disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Great Spirits
"Great Spirits" é uma canção de abertura do filme de 2003 da Disney, Irmão Urso. Ele é cantada por Phil Collins na trilha sonora e dos trailers e Tina Turner na trilha sonora e no filme. Letra Versão do Phil Collins When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the far beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side The pretty wisdom does not come without learning And revision not wholly with our eyes We can think that we see Truly see you're around us But when we look Do we see with open minds Coro: Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know The key to understanding Is to see through others' eyes Find a way to help us See from all sides Truly see from all sides Teach our children to look deeper than the surface See the world through another's eyes For to be blind beyond yourself Is to look but not see it Knowing much is not enough to be wise To see the wonder In all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems On the part that we choose Turn every corner Follow on, for another begins Coro: Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know The key to understanding Is to see through others' eyes Find a way to help us See from all sides Truly see from all sides Coro Repetição (2x): See from all sides Versão da Tina Turner When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the great beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side In this wilderness of danger and beauty Lived three brothers, bonded by love Their hearts full of joy They ask now for guidance Reaching out to the skies up above Coro: Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Give us wisdom to pass to each other Give us strength so we understand That the things we do The choices we make Give direction to all life's plan To look in wonder at all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems Every corner we turn Only leads to another A journey ends But another begins Coro: Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Coro Repetição: Brothers all the same Versão brasileira Quando a terra e o ar, sem nenhum pudor Se deitavam sob o sol Semeavam luz na imensidão Com o brilho de um farol Três irmãos ali felizes viviam Sempre unidos pelo amor Ergueram as mãos fazendo uma prece Para os céus, entoando um louvor Espíritos nossos ancestrais Sejam nossos guias Tragam sua luz e muito mais Somos o seu povo Todos tão iguais Nessa irmandade, a caminho da paz Como irmãos e como iguais E ensinem o bem verdadeiro Com amor dessa união Nossas decisões Escolhas que são, o futuro em nossas mãos Seremos gratos Por tudo que temos Todos nós Sempre juntos a sonhar Cultivar nossa fé Pra no fim da jornada Compreender que outra vai começar Espíritos nossos ancestrais Sejam nossos guias Tragam sua luz e muito mais Somos o seu povo Todos tão iguais Nessa irmandade, a caminho da paz Como irmãos e como iguais Todos são iguais Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Irmão Urso Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de Encerramento